Question: First consider the expression for: the sum of $1$ and the quantity of $-5$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $6$ plus the product of $6$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-5$ times $x$ $-5 \times x = \color{orange}{-5x}$ What is the sum of $1$ and $-5x$ $-5x$ $ + 1$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-5x + 1) = \color{orange}{6(-5x+1)}$ What is $6$ plus $\color{orange}{6(-5x+1)}$ $6(-5x+1)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-5x+1)+6$.